Searching for the Truth7
by ks
Summary: Time for the one on ones...Please Read and Review!


A/N: These one on one's are setting up what will happen during the course of my story so please read them carefully. I know they may getting boring at sometimes, but they are important to my storyline. Hope you are enjoying it so far...Please Review!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth7  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. - ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter, followed by the four who were in his group, walked up the steps to Peter's office. He stopped on the top step, motioning for them to go in ahead of him. He watched as they did. Scott led the way, followed by Auggie, David, and Daisy. He watched their expressions, wondering what he should discuss with them in their' one on ones. Scott looked hurt and confused, which Peter had unfortunately expected. Auggie looked normal, except he continued glaring at Scott's back, which Peter took a mental note of. David looked annoyed, but at the same time hurt. Peter furrowed his brow, he had wondered what David's "issues" were all summer, now he planned to find out. Then there was Daisy. She seemed in a world of her own, which was normal for her, but Peter knew she was hurting because Shelby was hurting. He sighed as he turned to follow them inside.   
  
"This is going to be a challenge," he mumbled under his breath.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie stood in front of the four who Peter had assigned her. They were all sitting on a picnic table. They were staring at her, waiting for her to make a decision. She sighed, wondering what Peter had in mind during these one on ones. She rolled her eyes, wondering why he had just sprung this on her suddenly. She shook the thought out of her head, getting back to the task at hand. She looked over at Jess who was staring down at the opposite end of the bench where Shelby was sitting. She wore a concerned look, obviously not understanding what her big sister was going through, but wanting to understand. Her eyes then locked on Juliete who wore a smile, but was fiddling with her fingers nervously. Sophie furrowed her brow, wondering what had happened with Juliete and her mother over the summer. She made a mental note to ask Juliete about her summer. Then there was Ezra. He wore a happy grin, obviously enjoying being surrounded by girls. Sophie rolled her eyes and laughed, Ezra always had something going. She then looked over at Shelby who was seemingly in a world of deep thought. Sophie's smile slowly turned to a frown. She was worried about Shelby, but didn't know how to get through to her.   
  
"This isn't going to be easy," she told herself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter walked outside his office, which he had been straightening up, to see the four all sitting quietly. He smiled to himself, glad they had obeyed without a fight. He took in a deep breath and then clapped his hands together…  
  
Peter: Any volunteers?   
  
They all groaned and looked away from him  
  
Peter: Ok…David, what about you first?   
  
David rolled his eyes and smirked at Peter  
  
David: No that's ok, I think I'll pass  
  
Peter shook his head and pointed towards his office.   
  
David: *dryly* Oh boy, I'll try to contain my excitement   
  
Peter: Thank you  
  
David rolled his eyes and stood up. He winked at Daisy and then reluctantly walked into Peter's office, Peter following him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked over in front of Jess and smiled at her.   
  
Sophie: You want to be first?   
  
Jess looked up at her with an uneasy expression  
  
Jess: I don't know…  
  
She looked down at Shelby who nodded that it would be ok.   
  
Jess pressed her lips together, forming a small smile at Shelby, and then turned back to Sophie. She nodded her head and slowly stood up…  
  
Jess: Ok   
  
Sophie nodded her head and took a quick glance at Shelby. She then motioned towards the girl's cabin and she and Jess began walking that way…   
  
  
  
Juliete watched as Jess and Sophie walked into the girl's cabin, and then she turned to face Shelby.  
  
Juliete: Why aren't you like that with everyone?   
  
Shelby continued staring hard at the ground  
  
Shelby: What are you babbling about now, Queeny?   
  
Juliete: You are so nice to your sister and so mean to everyone else  
  
Shelby turned and smirked at Juliete  
  
Shelby: Guess I just don't feel like wasting my time putting on an act for her  
  
A confused expression crossed Juliete's face   
  
Juliete: You put on an act for us?   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes at Juliete and then stared back at the grass  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Boy, nothing gets by you   
  
Juliete: Why do you put on an act for us?   
  
Shelby: Because you're not worth my real time  
  
Shelby stood up and walked over to a nearby tree. She sat down and leaned up against it, her back to Juliete and Ezra.   
  
  
  
Juliete looked at Ezra concerned  
  
Juliete: Why does she do that?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders and continued playing with a blade of grass  
  
Ezra: Beats ms   
  
Juliete looked over at Shelby concerned  
  
"Me, too," she muttered to herself   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter sat propped up against his desk, David sitting in the chair in front of him. They had been talking about David's summer…  
  
Peter: So you spent all the time with your mother  
  
David folded his arms and focused his attention on Peter's shoes  
  
David: Yeah, that's what I said   
  
Peter: Did you see your dad?   
  
David shifted in his seat, he was getting very uneasy  
  
David: He took me to my mom's and he stuck me on a plane here. That's it   
  
Peter nodded his head. He watched David's uneasy expression and the way he shifted around in his seat at the topic of his parents, particularly his father. Peter nodded his head, deciding they needed to leave the topic at hand for the moment…  
  
Peter: So, tell me one thing you have learned at Horizon so far   
  
He watched as an evil grin crossed David's face   
  
Peter: One serious thing  
  
David sneered in disgust as he wiggled in his seat  
  
David: Since I can't say that I've learned that females make this place worthwhile   
  
Peter: Not unless you want kitchens and shuns from every single female student   
  
David nodded his head  
  
David: Gotcha…  
  
He leaned his head back and sighed while staring up at the ceiling  
  
David: I guess I could say you are allowed to be yourself at Horizon  
  
Peter nodded his head impressed   
  
David leaned back up in his seat, a grin replacing his serious look  
  
David: Not saying that I am being myself   
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Peter: I know you're not the real David Ruxton. I don't know what happened to the real you, and I don't know if you do either.   
  
David stared out the window, not wanting Peter to see his face  
  
Peter: However, I do want you to find the real you, because I know he is a good guy.   
  
David stared out the window a little longer, and then turned to face Peter  
  
David: You wouldn't like him   
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: I might not, but at least I would know him   
  
They sat in silence for a few seconds…  
  
Peter: Well, that's all I guess   
  
David: Good  
  
Peter gave David a little smile, knowing what he was getting at.   
  
Peter: Tell Daisy she is next   
  
David nodded his head and stood up   
  
Peter: Oh, and David  
  
David turned back to face Peter who was now searching through a stack of papers  
  
Peter: This is for you  
  
He found the paper he was looking for and turned to give it to David   
  
David: *sarcastically* An intellectual saying. How…intellectual  
  
Peter smirked at him and folded his arms across his chest  
  
Peter: If the real David Ruxton ever wants to come out, I'll be more than happy to meet him   
  
David gave Peter a little smirk, but then nodded his head seriously  
  
Peter smiled to himself, watching as David walked out the door.   
  
"He's a good kid deep down," he reassured himself.   
  
  
  
David closed the door behind him and unfolded the sheet of paper Peter had handed him. He read it to himself:   
  
David: It is better to be hated for who you are than to be loved for who you are not ~ unknown   
  
David rolled his eyes and turned to throw the sheet of paper away. He furrowed his brow… He quickly shoved it in his pocket. He then went on his way to go tell Daisy she was next…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie sat on the bed across from Jess. The girl was nervously fooling with her fingers. Sophie wanted so badly to reach out and hug her, but she resisted the temptation, knowing she needed to keep a clear head in order to conduct four one on one's. She leaned up on the edge of the bed and spoke softly to Jess…  
  
Sophie: Jess honey, do you want to tell me how you feel about Scott coming back?  
  
Jess looked up at Sophie. She had almost forgotten she wasn't the only one in the room. She furrowed her brow as she looked at Sophie, slowly shaking her head…  
  
Jess: I don't know what to say   
  
She looked down at her hands  
  
Sophie: It isn't rehearsed Jess, just say what you feel   
  
Jess took a quick look at Sophie, and then focused back on her hands   
  
Jess: I don't really know him, so there isn't anything I need to say   
  
Sophie sighed and moved up a little until she was practically completely off the bed   
  
Sophie: Say what you feel. It is just between us so don't worry about anyone else finding out about it  
  
Jess sighed as she stared at her fingers  
  
Jess: I know that he and Shelby were real close, then he left her   
  
Sophie nodded her head   
  
Jess: It hurt Shelby, so it hurt me   
  
Sophie stretched out her arm and held Jess's hand  
  
Sophie: You are right honey, it did hurt Shelby, and I'm sure it hurt Scott, too. Things will be ok though   
  
Jess: Shelby was doing good here though, she really liked this place. Now she is pulling away from everyone again, including me.   
  
Jess closed her eyes and took in a deep breath  
  
Jess: I don't understand why she can't talk to me about Scott. I am her sister   
  
Sophie looked at her understandingly   
  
Sophie: You are, and she loves you. Maybe you should ask her about that  
  
Jess pressed her lips together and slowly nodded her head  
  
Jess: I think I will   
  
Sophie smiled at her reassuringly  
  
Sophie: Good   
  
Jess looked up at Sophie, a shy smile on her face  
  
Jess: Were they in love?   
  
Sophie stared at Jess, a little shocked by the question   
  
Sophie: That is something you will have to ask Shelby   
  
Jess nodded her head, a bit disappointed   
  
Sophie: Is there a particular reason why you ask?  
  
Jess looked up at Sophie, contemplating whether or not she should tell. She decided against it and slowly shook her head 'no'   
  
Jess: Just being nosy   
  
Sophie laughed at Jess and then stood up, Jess doing the same  
  
Sophie: That wasn't so bad now, was it?   
  
Jess shook her head and smiled embarrassed she had been so shy about having a one on one   
  
Sophie: Ok, will you please tell Juliete she is next  
  
Jess nodded her head and began to walk out the door  
  
Jess: Sophie?   
  
Sophie: Yeah   
  
Jess smiled and looked at the ground  
  
Jess: Thanks   
  
Sophie nodded her head and watched as the girl walked out of the room. She was amazed at the similarities and differences there was between the two sisters. Jess opened up easier and faster than Shelby, Shelby had a way of getting right to the point though. Also, Shelby would have never been so nervous during a one on one, she would have stood her ground strong, and fought back on everything Sophie said. Sophie sighed as she leaned up against the wall. Shelby would be in soon, and Sophie had to be ready. Shelby was sharp and good at hiding things, and this was one time Sophie had to spot everything she tried to hide. Sophie stood up straight and rolled her eyes  
  
"Remind me to thank Peter for this later," she thought to herself.   
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Next: Juliete and Daisy have their one on ones   
  
Jess talks with someone…  
  
Scott and Auggie talk about why he came back  



End file.
